pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris' Druddigon (PT)
Druddigon is a Pokémon owned by Iris. She was her second revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Woobat, Iris chooses Druddigon to fight off N and Woobat. However, Druddigon was not amused and didn't listen to Iris. It was only when Woobat's attack hit it in the face that it used Flamethrower to defeat it. Despite Iris thanking it, it ignored her. In Vs. Purrloin, Druddigon came out with the other Pokémon for lunch, laying on its side and pretending not to acknowledge anyone else. Iris reveals that she hasn't listened to her since they lost a battle to Drayden. Ian and his Snivy challenge her and are beat back. Iris chooses Druddigon again to battle a wild Scolipede, disobeying Iris by tossing it with Super Power. In Vs. Sewaddle, Druddigon lies down while ignoring Iris. Iris asks Ian for help, as Ian approaches her with his hand just out of reach. Druddigon responds and touches her snout to Ian's hand, but actively refuses when Iris tries the same. Ian states that Druddigon has lost faith and trust in Iris. In Vs. Beartic, Druddigon is chosen to battle Georgia's Beartic. She initially doesn't battle, but decides to fight after being attacked. She's defeated due to not listening to Iris. Later, Iris consoles in Druddigon, and reveals in their previous battle with Drayden, she knew she would lose but was hurt when Iris forced her to keep battling. Iris apologized and their bond is restored. Druddigon listens to Iris in a rematch against Georgia and wins. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Druddigon was the guardian of a cave with treasure in it. She battled Captain Cilan's Pansage, but was defeated when it was powered up by Lillipup's Helping Hand. She managed to use her claws to cut Princess Yuria free. In Vs. Audino, Druddigon was used to battle a wild Audino. Audino used Work Up to allow itself to overpower her then knocked her out. In Vs. Cryogonal, Druddigon teamed up with Iris' Axew to fight against Team Plasma grunts. In Seed of Reality, Druddigon teamed up with Ian's Audino to stop Sapphire Weapon from approaching, using Super Power. The two manage to stall it, though it recovered quickly. She was later used to help fight off the Umbrians, and was later defeated by Lust. Druddigon had a cameo in Vs. Galvantula. In Vs. Deerling, Druddigon battles Shadow Triad's Whirlipede and defeats it. In Vs. Scolipede, Druddigon teams up with Heatmor to fight off a Scolipede. In Shadow of Oblivia, Druddigon helped save Iris from a cave in at the Faldera Volcano. She later battled against Red Eyes' Typhlosion, winning. In Vs. Cofagrigus, Druddigon is chosen to battle Bronius' Druddigon. While Iris' Druddigon is winning is ease, Bronius retreats before the battle reaches a conclusion. In Vs. Reshiram, Druddigon battles in the triple battle against the Shadow Triad. She fends off Krookodile, which ends up tossing her with Foul Play. The battle was inconclusive as the Shadow Triad retreat. In Vs. Seismitoad, Druddigon is chosen to fight N's Reshiram. Her Flamethrower attack did nothing to harm Reshiram, who prepared to attack. Druddigon defended Iris, but N called Reshiram off. In Vs. Mienfoo, Druddigon was used to get Georgia and Sawk out of harms way of Reshiram's attack. She was not happy with the defensive move as opposed to offense. Druddigon managed to survive the Fusion Flare, remaining exhausted on one knee. In Vs. Zweilous, Druddigon has a rematch with Drayden's Druddigon. She was initially concerned if they were ready to face it, but Iris' confidence and ability to hear their breathes allowed them to match their foes. Druddigon revealed two new moves; Iron Head and Rock Climb. Despite a close battle, Druddigon is defeated. In Vs. Druddigon, Druddigon came out at the Drudicoves, her old home. She reveals that the lead Druddigon is not the one they were looking for, and uses Rock Climb to make an escape route. She is honored to see Scar again. In Race Against Time, Druddigon and Audino team up to fight Meowth's giant mecha. They overpower it with ease, and super heating the metal so Cilan's Vanillish could super cool it to fracture it. In Vs. Zekrom, Druddigon battled against the Shadow Triad, attacking their Cofagrigus. She created a mountain with Rock Climb to get Ian up to the next level of the castle. In Vs. Hydreigon, she is seen holding off Cofagrigus until the group retreats from the collapsing castle. Druddigon made a cameo in Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Tropius, Druddigon helped in creating a Fire wall that repelled a swarm of Ninjask. Druddigon made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Initially, Druddigon did not obey Iris. She is usually seen slouching around and lying on her side, similar to Ash's Charizard in the anime. When provoked, she will engage in battle to win as quickly as possible. She actively disobeys Iris, revealed it is due to a lack of faith and trust. However, after Iris apologized for the incident and truly understood her, Druddigon began to listen again. Since obeying, Druddigon becomes Iris' ace, usually saving it for situations that her other Pokémon can't handle. She is strong and can easily handle anything that comes at her. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Iris' Pokémon (PT)